Max Helyer with Benefits
by upsoearly
Summary: What happens when you become friends with benefit with Max Helyer of You Me at Six? Will you fall in love or will you fall apart?


**A/N I do not own anything except my ideas. I think Max is such a cutie pie Please review after reading! I'm still doing my other fic but I can't get this out of my head so I just had to write it. Oh and I just noticed that I always write in first person and you'll always find the protagonist's name somewhere along the story. Never at the beginning )**

It's a Saturday morning and my Uncle Nick set up an appointment with You Me at Six at around nine. He was gonna be one of the producers of their new album and their also gonna use his studio. He doesn't have kids and he treats me like his own. I've actually never listened to YMAS except 'til last night. They were pretty good. No, scratch that. They were good and now I'm wondering in which hole I've been buried since I haven't heard of them until last night. You might be wondering what my job is here. I intern for my Uncle Nick since he plans on giving me his studio in the future. I might as well figure out how to work this thing.

*alarm clock rings*

_YOU ME AT SIX MEETING WITH UNCLE N! GET UP LAZY ARSE!_

I read my alarm title on my iPhone. God, why does it have to be this early? I got up from my bed and went to the shower. 'Josh, Matt, Dan, Max and Chris' I recited their names over and over while taking a shower. I don't want to be embarrassed by forgetting their names later. Crap! I didn't even bother knowing how they look like! I finished my shower and had some toast and then I drove off to Uncle Nick's studio.

'Eat some breakfast first darling. They're not yet here' Uncle Nick said, handing me a bagel.

'Ugh, thank God! I thought I was running late again' I finished my bagel at the lounge behind the studio and drank my coffee. I listened again to some YMAS songs to be more familiar with their sounds. I was halfway through the _Take Off Your Colours _album when Uncle Nick said that they were already here through the intercom.

I walked to the waiting area where Uncle Nick holds his meetings. I was still behind the door when I recognized one of the faces.

Max.

FLASHBACK

The lights swayed with me as my heart thumped with the music at the club. I met this boy named Max and he was just the cutest thing ever! Of course I didn't say that out loud. I had to keep my cool.

'How about some more drinks?' Max offered me. His smile is just so bright. Or maybe I'm just too drunk. I nodded and we stumbled to the bar. We had a few more shots and danced a little bit more. I already lost my friends in the crowd and this Max person never mentioned to me if he was with any of his friends.

We started flirting and the next thing you know, we were making out. Everything about getting back to my loft and our hands flying everywhere was a blur. I woke up beside Max the next day, clothes all over the floor. Surprisingly, I had no hangover.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I saw Max was already putting his clothes on.

'It was nice meeting you Kaila' Max said while buttoning his shirt. Wow, someone I had slept with actually remembered my name.

'It was nice meeting you too Max' I kinda blushed. Dunno why though. It was only a one night stand.

I led him to my door and he bid me goodbye 'Last night was fun. 'Til next time then?' Max asked me. I just smiled and shut the door.

END FLASHBACK

I felt a tingle go down my spine and I opened the door.

'And my niece here will be helping me out with your album. Guys this is Kaila' Uncle Nick introduced me and I waved at them.

'Why don't you all get along and I'll set up the studio' he said and left.

It was awkward at first but Josh and Dan got me talking. I thought it was gonna be awkward between Max and I but we were so good at pretending we never knew each other.

We were halfway done recording the band's album and Max and I have never talked about our first encounter yet. We were almost done for the night but Max has yet to finish recording. It was around 2am and the others were passed out in the lounge and Uncle Nick has left me in-charge for the night. Max finally finished his part in Reckless and we listened to it. It already sounded nice and I left it for my uncle to finish. We then sat on the couch.

'I don't think you remember me anymore' Max said with a glint in his eye.

'Of course I do. It's just that, I didn't know back then you were a band member. Pardon me for not listening to YMAS back then. If I did, I might've just shit myself when you know, when it happened'

Max laughed 'I can't believe I actually met a girl who isn't a fan or crazy about us'

'There's always a first in everything' I laughed with him. Then there was silence. It wasn't the awkward one because we've finally released our awkwardness.

'Are you going to tell the rest of the guys? Or do they already know?' I asked.

'They actually know about it' My eyes widened when he said that. 'You remain anonymous of course' What a relief.

'So will you ever identify me?'

'Well do you want me to?'

'Nah' and we both laughed.

A few more weeks passed and the album was finished. I got a complimentary copy from the boys and I had them sign it. Ever since Max and I talked, we had been planning to have him record last so we can sneak out and get some. Since then, you could call us friends with benefits.

They asked me to come to the filming of _Loverboy_ for what they say is moral support. They were on set most of the time so I had no choice but to talk with the people around me. The director* was pretty good looking and we kind of started flirting with each other. Subtly, mind you. I was careful not to do this in front of Max. I didn't know why though. I mean, there were no strings attached between us.

The shoot lasted 15 hours and everyone bid goodbye. I said goodbye to the director, turning him down when he asked me to dinner.

The boys and I had dinner the next day to celebrate their new album and new single. Uncle Nick treated us to dinner. Everything went well during dinner. We were in no mood to party just yet since they were still tired from the shoot. They begged me to hang out at my loft and watch a movie.

When we got to my house, I remembered the first time I met Max and laughed inwardly. I told them where the living room was and I went to the kitchen to get us some popcorn. While I was waiting for the popcorn to finish, Josh went in to get some drinks.

'What's up?'

'The ceiling?' I said. Corny, I know.

He forced a laugh and said 'between you and Max'

'I don't really know either. Maybe he's just tired?'

We shrugged it off and we came back with popcorn and drinks. When the movie finished, I kind of half expected Max to stay over. I guess what you expect never happens right? He didn't stay over but when he noticed that everyone has already left, he abruptly said goodbye and left.

Then I noticed how awkward we were. I tried running after him but he was already gone when I got out.

The boys became busy and I didn't get to spend much time with them like I did before they finished their album. They were gonna start touring in a few weeks and I promised them that I'll come to their first show.

They performed perfectly live! I approached them after the show to tell them how great they were. They were all so glad that I came to watch them. I was unnerved about how Max wasn't talking to me so before he got away, I grabbed his arm.

'What is up with you? You've been avoiding me lately' I asked him. I'm worried that our friendship is falling apart and I don't even know why.

'Why don't you ask yourself?' he suddenly shouted which made the boys look back.

'What? If I ever did something to upset you, I'm sorry!' even though I didn't know what I was being sorry for.

He just walked away and left me clueless. The boys shared the clueless look that I had on. Max walked past the guys.

'Max! Where are you going?' Chris started running after Max who just suddenly stormed off. I walked over to where the rest of the guys were.

'What happened?' I looked at Josh.

'You did.' Now why is everyone mad at me? I just stood there, confused. Josh ran after Chris. Dan and Matt dragged me to the side of the bus. Everyone was already packing up and people were leaving the venue and soon enough, it'll only be us left in the building.

'How long did you two fool around?' Matt asked. I was shocked that they were asking me but nonetheless, I wasn't surprised that they knew about us.

'4 months, I think?'

'How do you feel about Max?' Dan asked me. This was the question I dreaded hearing. One wrong answer and these guys will hate me forever.

'I'm still trying to figure it out' I opted for what I thought was the safest answer.

'Then what were you doing with the director?'

'He even asked you to dinner? Worst of all, Max saw and heard it all' they took turns interrogating me.

'Chill okay'

'We' Matt pointing to Dan and him 'can't chill okay. God knows where Max has run off to'

They were starting to blabber in front of me 'I SAID NO, OKAY?' I had to shout or else they wouldn't hear me.

'You did?' Matt was doing all the talking now.

'Yes. I thought I should analyze first what was going on between Max and I before I go running off with another boy' I had to evaluate this thing between Max and me before I start going out with other boys. I just wish I did that earlier.

The three of us waited inside the bus. After almost an hour, the Josh and Chris came back with Max.

'Can you leave now?' Max asked me, as polite as he could.

I can't believe it was all because of a misunderstanding back then during the _Loverboy_ shoot. I was on the verge of tears so I left quickly.

They weren't playing in my town so I stayed in a hotel. I was sobbing real hard and that's when I realized that maybe the reason why I declined that dinner was because Max was beyond special to me. I guess it is true that sex is never be nothing to a girl. We always get attached whether we know it or not.

I tried reaching Max but I was only able to get an SMS from Dan. I asked them if they talked about it and said that Max refused to.

They still have another show tomorrow night. I can still find a way to talk to Max.

I waited for them to finish after their second show. Josh saw me and smiled at me. I guess Matt and Dan told Josh and Chris my side of the story. I saw Max and I was hopeful that he would notice me but I got nothing. When they got off the stage, I got a hug from the guys and told us that I just really have to talk to Max. He can be a kid sometimes.

I really had to be patient and followed him all around the parking lot until he got stuck in a corner.

'You got me now. I guess you have something worthy to say since you followed me all the way here'

'I can't give up on you Max, you know that. And to calm your nerves, I never went out to dinner with that director. We might have flirted a little but I turned him down once he asked me out'

'Why?'

'Because! Isn't it obvious? I like you and you're important to me. Way more important than any other boy I'll ever be with'

'But you still flirted with him' he said, looking disappointed.

'I did and I'm so sorry! I realized we can't be fooling around for 4 months and our feelings won't get affected. I sometimes think we're together but I snap back to reality and realized we never DTR-ed**'

He looked at me clueless.

'We never defined the –our—relationship. So I got confused but I realized you already stole my heart'

His lips that I've been longing for crashed into mine. A reaction I didn't expect.

'I'm so sorry for not really trying to hear your side of the story. Truth be told, I left when I heard him ask you out. I just kind of assumed you said yes. Again, I'm so sorry'

I hugged him and said it's okay. We were kind of wrong in our own ways but I'm happy we solved it. We walked back to YMAS' bus and got out of the crapper corner where we talked. Before he climbed in, he said

'To officially define our relationship, would you go out with me?' Max asked, his bright smile back on his face.

'I would love to!'

I just hugged him thinking that we should take things slowly from now on. Then I pointed to the guys who were all watching us from the window and we all laughed.

I guess there is always a happy ending to everything. If it's not happy, then it's not yet the end.

**I hope you guys liked it! Kind of cheesy but I've been toying with this idea for two days now.**

*** I have no idea who the director for Loverboy is and if he really is good looking T_T**

****Excuse the **_**Awkward**_** reference :P**


End file.
